You, Me, and Three
by ScarlettLilly
Summary: Witness a few eventful hours in the Lupin-Black household. ONESHOT, RL/SB, SLASH, MPreg.


**This idea basically begged to be written. Usually when I write something, it's an idea that I think up, but this one just came to me when I was sleeping, and it wasn't like I was dreaming, or was I? It was a while ago. Anyway, in this story, Remus and Sirius are Draco and Harry's parents. Just letting you know to avoid confusion. I hope you enjoy it. **

**You, Me, and Three**

Remus was finally home after a long day at the Ministry.

"Papa!" Harry cried out loudly. He ran to the door to greet his father who attempted to walk into the living room with the little boy hugging his leg.

"Hi Papa." Draco said easily from where he sat in front of the patio doors, playing with his Lego set.

At five years old, Draco was still the same outgoing child he was growing up, but lately he had become more somber and independent, preferring to play alone more times than he would play with Harry. He wasn't much of a trouble maker, but he was more troublesome that Harry, even when he was at Harry's age. When he got in trouble, it would be for disobedience, being stubborn, or simply talking back when he was asked to do something. Remus and Sirius had difficulty dealing with it because they had to discipline him to set boundaries so he wouldn't get out of line. Sirius had an especially hard time because he was afraid that his little Draco was growing up so fast before his eyes.

Draco had become more pensive and quiet over the last few months, and at times, he would revert back to the attitude he had during his terrible two's—being stubborn and breaking all the rules, trying to see what he would get away with. Though Remus and Sirius were worried about this new development, they decided to wait it out for a little, hoping it was simply a phase, and he would wear himself out soon. If he didn't go back to his old self within the next few weeks, they would have to talk to him and see what was wrong.

Then, they had Harry. Harry was the innocent one of the two; he was such a sweet child. At three years old, he was at the age where he had started to form sentences and could make easy conversation with others. When he spoke his first sentence, Remus and Sirius had been so proud of him, they had made his favorite dinner of homemade mashed potatoes and chicken fingers for he and Draco, while the adults had made a meal of some steak and left over potatoes. After his bedtime stories at night, Harry would always make conversation with Sirius about his day, all the fun he had had, and how he couldn't wait until he was older so he could be a Daddy just like him. Harry was a playful kid, though shy. He loved affection and was always accepting of hugs and cuddles. Remus and Sirius wished for him to stay innocent forever, as much as they knew it would never happen, and he too would grow up too fast.

As he walked towards the couch, six year old Draco ran off in a hurry, slowing down as he reached the stairs. Last time he ran up the stairs, he was put in time out for 30 minutes because it was a no-no. After taking his coat off, Remus draped it over the armrest of the nearest couch, making sure not to have any parts in Harry or Draco's way if they started running around. He knew Sirius would get on his back about it later, but walking to the closet and hanging it up had always been a hassle to him. If they had one of those hat racks by the door, maybe he would consider putting it up there instead of leaving it where was closest as he walked in.

He sat at the edge of the couch to remove his shoes and placed them to the side of his feet with the intention of putting them in the closet before going upstairs. As he did so, three year old Harry stood by his side and watched him closely, twiddling his thumbs, his stomach stuck out and his lips in a familiar pout. He looked bashful and hopeful, almost as if he was expecting his Papa to pull a hidden piece of chocolate from his shoes.

"What's the matter, Squirt?" He asked as he beckoned Harry closer.

Harry scurried to his Papa and stood between his legs, leaning his elbow on one of his legs as he slouched. He attempted to climb onto Remus's lap and would have continued his struggle if Remus hadn't hefted him up himself. With a huff, he settled on Remus left leg and grabbed onto his Papa's arm, looking up with his innocent emerald eyes.

"Hungry Papa. Cho-co-late?"

"Where's Daddy? When did you have lunch?"

"Daddy sleepy. Nap time." He rested his head on Remus's shoulder before proceeding to fiddle around with the pin on his Papa's tie. "Papa, I's hungry. Spaghetti?"

Remus chuckled softly before speaking, and rubbing Harry's back. "Go find Draco, then you guys can help me make dinner for us and Daddy, okay?"

"Okies!" Harry ran towards the staircase full force, intent on getting Draco as fast as possible because he was starving like he hadn't eaten—ever.

"No running on the stairs, Harry!"

Harry took the stairs one at a time, his right hand on the railing, as he slowly made his way up the stairs. "Sorry, Papa."

**

* * *

**

Remus sat on the couch and watched Harry make his way halfway up the steps before accepting that Harry had indeed slowed his escapade up the steps.

He ran his hand through his short brown hair, sitting back in the couch as he stared up at the burgundy ceiling. Deciding on a change of clothes, he walked to the refrigerator in the kitchen, grabbing a jug of iced tea before pouring himself a glass. He chugged it down in a few quick gulps before heading upstairs to their bedroom.

Pushing open the door, he strained his eyes until they adjusted to the darker room. Though the curtains were drawn, Remus could feel the cool draft of an open window somewhere in the room. Their bedroom windows faced the back of the yard, where a large apple tree stood within three meters of the patio. Though they lived in a neighborhood with other people possessing magic, Remus and Sirius still desired a bit of privacy and had saved up to buy a house that was surrounded by a big piece of land. It gave the kids more space to play, and during the full moon, Remus wouldn't have to remain locked up in a dark room and had the space to roam. With the space though, were boundaries, and the kids weren't allowed the go past the tree without the supervision of one of the adults.

Looking a little to his right, he saw Sirius's figure fast asleep on his side, facing the window, the reflection of the half moon and the pregnancy giving him an ethereal glow. The sheets were pulled up only to his waist, exposing the bump of his eight months pregnant belly to the night. He wore one of Remus's old shirt that was draped over his frame, though as he slept, it had risen up, leaving a sliver of his tight, swollen skin naked. Under his belly was a small pillow to support the weight of the baby, and to reduce the pull of gravity on his back and skin. As a breeze blew in, he bristled in his sleep, sighing before relaxing once more.

As the pregnancy progressed, Sirius had started taking more and more naps during the day when the baby was least active. They always called it 'The Baby' because they had decided to wait to see if it would be a boy or girl as they had done with Draco and Harry. Also, he had become more sensitive to touch, taste, and changes in temperature. They had had to change the sheets to something softer than the cheap brand they had because Sirius would complain that it was too rough, and he felt like cotton made his skin itch. Luckily for him, the baby would be born in November. The summer months had been awful as he always irritated due to the heat: it made him even more lethargic and he hated it. With Sirius's increased sensitivity plus the increase in his libido, their love making had become more intense than it ever was. It seemed like when Sirius wasn't sleepy or hungry, he was horny. He was more sensual and touchy, always seeking out the smallest gestures and caresses from his partner—taking baths together, cuddling on the couch, or just holding hands when out for a walk. Sirius had always been affectionate, but he was even more so during his pregnancy.

Remus never ceased to be amazed by all the changes Sirius went through during pregnancy. He loved to come home every day and hear the latest development with the baby. Just watching Sirius's body change as the baby continued to grow excited him. The sight of his belly swollen with child—their child—it made his chest swell in pride and happiness, almost like it was his true purpose in life. To be with Sirius and raise a family together. And then there had been the onset of the waddle. Remus always found it absolutely endearing and sexy when Sirius woke up in the morning, wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt that stretched over his belly, waddling into the kitchen, a healthy glow on his skin, and a beautiful smile on his face just for him. Sirius was beautiful. Being able to experience such a wonderful thing with Sirius, the love of his life, was beautiful. He was happy things had turned out this way. Ten years ago, he could have only wished for a future this peaceful and happy.

He knelt by the bed and reached out to brush the wavy dark brown hair from his lover's face before kissing him on the forehead and rubbing his thumb over his lips. He supposed he would let him sleep till it was time for dinner. No reason to wake him up now. Running his hand through his hair one last time, he got up from the floor and headed into the adjoining bathroom to wash up before changing into a pair of loose navy blue linen pants and a burnt orange t-shirt. He padded quietly out the door and down the stairs where he saw Draco and Harry, sitting on the couch waiting for him.

Harry had his head resting on Draco's shoulder, talking excitedly about the wonderful dinner they would make for Daddy. Draco sat with his head in his hand, agitated that he had to listen to Harry babble on about making spaghetti which they have all too often, if he could say anything about it. He didn't even like spaghetti.

"—and then plenty spaghetti for Daddy and the baby and sauce and juice and, Draco, what else we have for spaghetti?"

"Meatballs, Harry," Draco replied in a bored tone.

"—and meatballs! You think we get ice cream? I want ice cream."

As Remus walked down the carpeted steps on his bare feet, he remembered that he had never placed his shoes in the closet. He walked behind the couch and a sinister idea crept into his mind. He slammed his hand down on the back of the couch, and Harry shot up in the couch as he screamed in alarm. Draco, on the other hand had just jumped out of his seat, turning around to see who had dared pull such a prank on him.

"PAPA!" Harry exclaimed. "That's mean." He huffed, crossed his arms over his chest. Draco merely walked away, trying to pretend that he hadn't been just as scared as Harry was.

"I'm sorry, Squirt. Can you ever forgive me?" He looked at Harry sympathetically.

Harry ran to his Papa, hugging his leg as he fell into him. "Forgive Papa!" he replied enthusiastically. He reached his hands to Remus, repeating, "Up, Papa, up!"

"Alright, little guy, since you forgive me." Hefting him up, Remus wrapped his arms around Harry's little body, holding him tightly, with Harry wrapping his short arms around his Papa's neck, resting his head on his shoulder. He buried his face into the crook of his Papa's neck, sighing comfortably at the familiarity of his scent.

"Papa, will baby like spaghetti?"

"Of course the baby will."

"Okay, hurry! Hurry! Daddy wake soon!"

Walking into the kitchen, he set Harry down at his red and gold high chair, adjusting the height of the seat.

"Sit tight, alright?"

He searched around the kitchen looking for the pot they cooked the spaghetti in because it had a lid made specifically for draining the water out when it was all cooked. Draco, who also sat on one of the chairs around the island watched and smiled as his father scrambled all over the kitchen looking for the pot. He didn't want to laugh but a giggle was threatening to escape from his lips. Harry glanced at Draco sitting and saw the huge smile on his face like he was about to laugh.

"What so funny, Dray-co?"

"Dad doesn't know where the pot is. Should we tell him?" He whispered into Harry's left ear keeping one eye on his father.

"No, we keep secret. Shhh," Harry sat quietly in his seat before he started humming loudly, trying not to think about his secret so he wouldn't accidentally tell Papa.

Turning around, Remus asked, "Draco, son, you know where your dad keeps the pasta pot?"

Before Draco could respond in any way, Harry repeatedly smacked his hands on the gold tray in front of him as he swung his legs.

"Papa, I have a secret!"

"Do you, now? Do you know where the pot is?"

"Harry, no, you'll ruin it!" Draco whispered to him.

Harry nodded his head and pointed to the cupboard next to the one underneath the kitchen sink. "Shhh, it's secret." He said as he giggled.

"Harry, you always ruin everything!" Draco stood, yelling.

"Draco! Apologize this instant!"

"NO!" He then stormed off and ran towards the stairs.

"No running on the stairs!"

"I DON'T CARE!" he screeched back before running up the stairs, into his room, slamming his door behind him.

Remus wanted to head up there and talk to him, but he didn't want to leave Harry sitting alone in his high chair, and he had a feeling this was a talk he would need to have alone with Draco, and maybe with Sirius. He turned to Harry to see him pouting sadly as he stared down at the ground. Why did Draco have to be so mean? Remus reached out to the crying boy and carried him as he had done earlier, one arm under Harry's little butt and the other on his back. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around his Papa's neck, crying into his shirt, his tears and mucus wetting Remus's thin shirt as he walked around the living room, gently rubbing Harry's back in an effort to calm him down. There was something bothering his oldest son and they would find out tonight. There was no more waiting because in the past few days, Draco's attitude had only gotten worse as he would increasingly lash out. With Sirius eight months in, he wouldn't be able to deal with the stress of Draco's attitude much longer. Especially when the baby was born.

The sound of Sirius's voice distracted him from his thoughts, "What's going on Remi?"

Harry's looked up from his Papa's shoulder as he cried out, "Daddy!" He reached out to Sirius, making grabbing motions with his hands.

Sirius stood bare feet at the top of the stairs with one hand on the railing and the other on his lower back. He put his hand on top of his belly where he felt the baby give a firm kick, rubbing his hand in a circular motion to calm it down. He had changed out of his sleep clothes and was now wearing a pale yellow shirt and a long sleeved burgundy cardigan on top. He had pulled on a pair of Remus's gray sweatpants that still fit him thus far in his pregnancy. It hung low on his hips leaving a bit of his belly skin exposed beneath his cardigan. His shoulder length hair was disheveled from sleep even though he had attempted to run his fingers through it multiple times.

Sirius got off the last step, slowly waddling towards his partner to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Is everything okay, love? I thought I heard a door slam. Where's Draco?"

Remus answered smartly, "Well, it depends. What's your definition of okay?"

"Draco was bad. Draco was being a meanie, daddy." Harry supplied with a slight pout.

"My poor baby." Sirius exclaimed before kissing Harry on the cheeks.

"I'm not a baby, daddy! I'm a big boy. Right, Papa?" he said,

"Of course you are, sweetie," he said placing Harry back on his feet, "now a big boy and go get Draco. Tell him Papa said so."

"Okies!" Harry said as he scurried away towards the stairs.

"Should we go talk to Draco after dinner?"

"I don't know. He always seems to get upset when I try to talk to him, maybe you should do it alone." Sirius said. He looked discouraged that Draco had taken to acting that way when he used to be such a cheerful kid.

"I guess I can try," Remus said with a sigh. "Anyway, I was going to start some spaghetti, but as you can see, that didn't work out."

Sirius wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, going for a hug, but ending up in a loose embrace, his fingers playing with the soft hairs at the back of Remus's neck. He looked up into his taller lover's face with a smile on his face. Though Sirius had a slighter frame, he was only about six inches shorter than Remus.

"That's okay, babe. But—I'm starving so you better think of something soon before I eat you up" he finished, attempting to growl, but giggling as the baby kicked as if to agree.

Remus snuck a kiss before he spoke, "Maybe we should just order some Chinese," Remus said placing his large hands on both sides of Sirius's belly, looking into his eyes before kissing him long and deep. He slid his hands under Sirius's tight T-shirt rubbing his cool hands over Sirius warm, sensitive skin, causing the smaller man to moan into his neck at the electrifying touch.

"I know someone who'd love some." He added as he continued to rub Sirius's belly.

"Did you burn the spaghetti, Remi?"

* * *

Harry slowly made his way up the stairs, grabbing the bars of the railing tightly in his pudgy fingers as he took one step at a time. He strolled to Draco's room, the first door on the left side of the hallway, and stood in front of the door staring at the sign on the door that was written in a bold red marker. He didn't remember what Daddy had told him it meant last time, but he knew Draco always put it up when he was angry or if Papa gave him a timeout. Because he wanted to show his Papa and Daddy that he was a good boy, he decided to ignore the warning sign and do what he was asked. He didn't understand why Draco yelled at him, he hadn't told his Papa anything about the pot, he had only pointed at it.

He wrapped his small hands around the bronze knob and pushed the door open. He peeked in at first before sliding in through the small gap he had made in the door. Draco was lying down on his bed facing the wall on the opposite side of the room, with his back to the door. The curtains by his bed were drawn, and the light in the room was off, the main source being a small lamp on his bedside table.

Harry padded to Draco's bed, resting his elbows on the edge before tapping Draco on the arm. The blond didn't respond so Harry leaned up towards his head and tried to whisper into his ear, "Draaacoo," he said in a singsong tone.

"Go away, Harry."

"Papa said you should come downstairs."

"I don't care."

"No, Draco," Harry said reaching for his brother's arm.

"Go away, Harry!" Draco demanded in an angrier tone. Harry backed up from his bed and stood with his hands clasped and a pout on his face, a little saddened by his brother's dismissal. He then remembered what his Papa told him to say in case Draco decided to be stubborn.

"Papa said, Draco! Why are you—why are you being a big meanie?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!" He yelled back, close to tears.

Draco turned on his bed to face Harry, guilt crawling under his skin as he saw his little brother close to tears once more because of him. He sat up in his bed and beckoned for Harry to do the same. Harry snuggled up next to his brother, wiping the tears from his eyes. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's drooped shoulders, pulling him closer. Harry leaned into the side hug, wrapping his own little arms around his brother's torso.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you, Harry."

**

* * *

**

"What do you think is going on up there?" Remus asked as he searched around for the flyer of the Chinese restaurant they usually ordered from.

Sirius glanced up at him from the couch, "I don't know, but thank goodness it doesn't sound like trouble…"

"Here we are!" Remus exclaimed as he pulled out the tan flyer with oriental designs and dragons decorating the otherwise blank spaces.

"Finally," Sirius sighed. "You could probably just stick it on the fridge, you know."

"Well, duh."

" 'Well, duh', he says," Sirius joked as he rolled his eyes.

Remus dialed the number on the pamphlet and held the phone to his ears, occasionally glancing at Sirius who sat on the couch caressing the mound of his belly.

"Maybe I should come with you when you talk to Draco…" Sirius said as he stood from the couch. "I mean, if it's something that has to do with—" Remus held a finger to his, signaling him to wait a few moments, as the person on the other line spoke up.

"Hello?" He said as he gazed into his lover's eyes, "yeah, I would like a small order of the honey chicken, the peanut butter chicken, and the ginger beef…then a large order of the shrimp fried rice, and finally , the appetizer special with the spring rolls and crab rangoons."

He raised an eyebrow in question as he gesticulated with his hand, trying to ask Sirius if there was anything that he forgot. Sirius shook his head in the negative, and Remus smiled slightly while the man on the other line repeated what he had just said to confirm his order.

"Ten to fifteen minutes? Alright then, thank you very much. " He put the phone back into its base hung up on the wall by the refrigerator. "I'm sorry. You were saying, love?"

"I was debating whether or not we should talk to Draco together…I feel like I should be there if he's been acting that way because of something that I did…..or said…."

Remus walked up to Sirius who was leaning against the side of the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room, stepping close to him so he was pressed against the wall as much as he could be.

"Sure, we can see how it goes from there," he said as he smiled warmly.

Sirius frowned at the easy going nature of Remus's tone. "I'm worried."

"Don't be," Remus replied just as easily as he kissed the crease between Sirius's eyebrows. He reached up and placed his hands on his lover's shoulders. "It'll all be fine. It's just a phase. It's nothing to worry too much over, love. Don't stress yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll try."

**

* * *

**

Draco comforted his younger brother in his arms, waiting until his sniffles died down to quiet breathing. He grabbed Harry's smaller hand in his, pulling him off his bed.

"Let's get downstairs before Papa gets upset."

"Okies!" Harry said excitedly. He held tight onto Draco's hand as they made their way down the stairs, cherishing the moment to bond with his older brother. Draco could be really nice sometimes if he wanted to. It was times like this that he really liked that Draco was his big brother because he made him feel better and held his hand.

"Are you going to be nice now, Draco?" Harry asked innocently as he looked up to his brother. Draco shrugged in response, causing Harry to frown because he didn't receive an answer to his question.

They slowly made their way downstairs with Harry holding onto the railing with his other hand.

In the kitchen, Sirius was sitting on one of the kitchen counters with Remus between his open legs, devouring his lover's lips like a starved man. Sirius moaned quietly as Remus caressed his thigh, taking his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on the delicate flesh.

When they were mostly all the way down the stairs, Harry suddenly broke out into a loud fit of giggles and covered his eyes with his hands, "Ewww! Papa and Daddy are kissing, Draco!"

Remus drew back, kissing Sirius once more on the forehead before parting. It wasn't the first time one or both of the kids had walked in on a snogging session, though they were always sure to be cautious when things got a little friskier than a snog.

Though a little grossed out, Draco simply replied, "That's what parents do, Harry."

"Yucky."

Draco and Harry made their way into the living room still hand in hand and the parents couldn't help but to smile at the display of brotherly affection between their two oldest.

"Is everything okay, boys?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry threw himself at the blond beside him, hugging him tightly. "Draco said sorry, Papa."

"Did he?"

"Mmm hm," Harry nodded over enthusiastically and moved to sit with Sirius who had returned to lounging on the couch. Sirius beckoned Harry to snuggle with him on the couch, which Harry did with no questions asked, resting his head against the side of Sirius's swollen belly.

"Be gentle," Sirius scolded slightly. Harry said a quick "oops" before sitting more carefully on the couch as he pressed his ear against the top of his daddy's belly.

"Is baby sleeping?" Harry asked, looking into Sirius's gray eyes with his vibrant green ones.

"Yes, baby's sleeping right now. Baby will be awake in a little bit though."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can I feel—"

"—later?" Sirius finished for him.

"Mm hm."

"Of course you can."

It was the same thing almost every night. Harry would snuggle up on the couch with Sirius before dinner, disappointed that the baby wasn't awake. He would ask if he could feel later—like after dinner—and Sirius would reply with the same answer every single day.

Draco was sitting on the opposite end of the couch where Harry and Sirius was, marker in hand as he colored in his Quidditch Coloring book that he had gotten for his birthday a few months earlier. Remus was hunched over some paperwork that he would be doing at home since it had been his last day at work until his paternity leave was over. He wasn't quite finished, but he didn't want to stay another day and disappoint Sirius who had been looking forward the last few weeks of pregnancy, knowing that his husband would be there to wait on him hand and foot.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Remus rushed to it, "Stay there, Harry," he ordered to the dark haired little boy who had jumped out of his seat in a rush to get to the door to see who their visitor was.

Remus spread the white rectangular containers out on the kitchen counter, opening each to make sure they had received what they ordered in the portion sizes that they had requested. "Siri, you want the honey chicken, peanut butter chicken or the beef tonight?"

"I think I want the honey chicken and a little of the beef," he called back as he stood to waddle into the kitchen. "Mm, that smells wonderful…and a lot of the rice and a few spring rolls— maybe two." He finished with an excited smile. Remus put all that he had asked for on a plate, handing it to him with a small smirk on his face. "Thanks, love, I'm starving."

The small family was gathered around the round table in their kitchen, Draco sitting quietly in his seat between Harry and Remus, with Harry in his high chair once more. Sirius also sat between Remus and Harry on the other side of the table, leaving him facing Draco. The air was comfortable, yet slightly somber between Sirius and Draco. Little Harry munched away at his peanut butter chicken and baby carrots because they were the only vegetables that he would willingly eat.

"Yum yum!" Harry said, breaking the silence. "Peanut butter."

"Very yummy," Sirius responded as he speared a piece of the honey chicken on plate, scooping up some rice to eat with it.

"Draco," Remus started, "after dinner, your dad and I would like to talk with you, so you're to go straight to your room. No dessert tonight."

The blonde looked down at his plate, pushing the few spoonfuls of rice around his plate. He was feeling slightly apologetic, knowing why he was in trouble, yet ready to face another round of punishment. "Yes, Papa," he answered.

"But Papa! Draco said sorry."

"I know, squirt. But Daddy and I still want to talk to him."

Sirius's frown returned as he took in the posture and expression of his eldest. It didn't make sense for Draco to lash out one minute and be apologetic the next. He hoped his son had a good explanation for why he had been acting so stubborn the past few weeks.

"Oh!" He pressed his hand to his belly when he felt a kick to his ribs and a head pressing down on his bladder. Remus watched him carefully as he excused himself, standing slowly from the cushioned wooden chair. He rubbed his belly as he made his way to the downstairs bathroom just past the staircase.

"Are you finished there, little guy?" Remus asked as he saw that Harry had taken to playing with his food instead of eating it. Though he had eaten all his carrots and most of his chicken, the few that remained were being smeared around on the tray of his high chair, a mess that Remus knew he would have to clean up later.

"All done! Yum yum."

"May I be excused?" Draco asked quietly.

Remus nodded. "Your dad and I will be up in a little while."

"Okay," he said before trailing out of the room.

Remus took Harry's leftovers that he had been playing with, dumping them in the garbage. He grabbed a paper towel, wetting it slightly before wiping Harry's mouth and hands with it, lifting the little boy, who was now quite stuffed, out of his high chair so he could clean it properly.

"Run along, now," he said as he patted Harry's petite bum, urging him to go play in the living room as he cleaned up. He detached the tray from the high chair, placing in the sink as he rinsed it before washing it off, drying it off with a towel and replacing back on the chair. Just as he was about to start cleaning up the dishes that were on the table, Sirius waddled back into the kitchen, discomfort written all over his face as he headed for the refrigerator.

"Is everything okay?" Remus questioned.

"Yeah," he started, "just a little constipated…"

"I got some of that yogurt you wanted a few days ago," he mentioned as Sirius opened up both doors of the fridge. "Left side, top drawer, love."

Spotting them, Sirius reached for a cup, "Vanilla? Perfect."

He waddled back to the living room with the yogurt and a spoon in hand. He sat at the same spot on the couch and watching as Harry played with building blocks on the carpet a few feet in front of him. Noticing his daddy back on the couch, Harry excitedly moved to sit next to him just like before.

"Is baby awake now?" he asked hopefully.

Sirius swallowed his mouthful, "Yup," he answered grabbing one of Harry's little hands in his and placing it on a spot by his ribs where the baby had taken to kicking continuously since waking not too long ago.

"Oooooo," Harry said happily when he felt a gentle nudge against his small hand. "That's baby!"

Sirius laughed at Harry's wide eyes and excited tone. "Yes, it is sweetie."

"Daddy, can I have ice cream?"

"Go ask your Papa."

"Okies!" Harry exclaimed before scrambling off the couch.

**

* * *

**

It was almost an hour since the family had sat down for dinner, and Harry had been sent to his room early with the promise of a both a story and a lullaby before he went to sleep because Papa and Daddy had to talk to Draco.

Sirius closed the door of Harry's room, leaving it slightly ajar and walked down the hall to where Remus stood waiting for him a few feet from Draco's room. Sirius walked slowly, taking his time to make his way over, trying to stall the conversation for as long as possible.

"It'll be okay, love." Remus said, placing a hand on the small of Sirius's back.

Remus knocked twice before opening the door to Draco's room. The five year old was lying on his side, staring blankly at his closet in front of him. He sat up when he saw his parents walk into the room, looking between his Papa and Daddy, trying to get a reading on what they were feeling. His gaze lingered on Sirius for a few seconds longer. When Sirius looked into his eyes, he saw the hints of anger and hurt before identical gray eyes tore away from his gaze.

"Does Daddy have to be here?" He pleaded looking up at his Papa whose eyes were on his disturbed husband beside him.

"Draco Scorpius Black Lupin, your dad and I are BOTH going to have this talk with you whether you like it or not." Remus replied sternly. He quickly configured two chairs from some toys that were on the floor in the corner of the room, pulling them to sit in front of Draco's bed. "There you go, love."

Sirius gratefully sank into the simple wooden chair, glad to have reduced pressure on his aching back and cramping legs. Sirius sat beside his husband quietly, knowing that it would be better for Remus to take charge of the conversation since Draco wasn't responding too well to him or his presence.

"Son," Remus said as he leaned forward to rest his elbow on his knees, "your dad I have noticed that you haven't been yourself lately. Is something bothering you?"

"No," he replied shaking his head side to side, his blond bangs falling into his face.

Remus looked into Sirius eyes with apprehension before asking "Dray, are you sure? You know you can talk to us son. We love you no matter what."

"Really?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Of course we do," Remus replied, though slightly confused.

The five year old was silent for a few moments and stared at his hands, twiddling his little thumbs. He sniffled once, speaking a soft "Daddy…" before looking up into Sirius's gray eyes. The blonde child blinked and tears started to fall down his face.

"Oh, baby…" Sirius said as he got up from his chair to comfort his oldest. He sat on the bed beside him and pulled his small body to his. Draco snuggled into Sirius's side, seeking the warmth and comfort that he had missed for the past few weeks.

"Son," Remus said interrupting the moment, "you want to tell us what was bothering you?" Draco simply shook his head, and snuggled more into his daddy's side.

"You see, Draco, your dad was really hurt by some things that you said," he started using the guilt tactic, "and we would—"

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" Draco exclaimed into his daddy's shirt as held him tighter. Tears continued to brim in his eyes. "I didn't mean to…"

"Remus…" Sirius started hesitantly. He took the sensitive conversation into his hands, and rubbed Draco side as he talked "Baby, we're listening, okay?"

The room was once again silent save for the sniffles and whimpers coming from the blond boy in his daddy's arms. "I thought—I thought that—Fred and George told me that you wouldn't love me anymore when the new baby gets here." Sirius breath caught in his throat and he looked up into Remus's horrified eyes, anger growing in him at the prospect that his son had harbored such an awful thought by for weeks.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Daddy, I promise," he said looking up at Sirius with teary eyes.

"It's okay, baby," Sirius said with a shaky voice as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. "But I want you to know that your Papa and I love you and Harry very much. And we will always love you no matter what anyone else tells you, okay?"

"Okay Daddy, I love you too."

"What about me?" Remus said teasingly from where he sat watching the emotional pair.

Draco jumped off the bed, running to hug Remus. "I love you too, Papa."

Sirius wiped his eyes as he slowly raised himself off the bed. "It's bedtime, Dray. Change into your pajamas and I'll be back to tuck you in."

"Okay daddy."

Remus ended the spell on the two chairs, picking up the toys and throwing them into the open toy chest in the corner of the room. Once they were outside the door, he held Sirius in his embrace, comforting the turbulent emotions of the slightly smaller man.

"I can't believe Molly's kids would say something like that to him," he said, his anger evident in his voice. "How dare th—"

"It's alright, love," Remus said shushing his husband, "We'll talk about it later. Harry's waiting to be tucked in."

Sirius took a couple deep breaths to get himself back together, "Right."

They walked into Harry's room to see the petit brunet playing with a toy truck and an airplane, making corresponding noises as the airplane crashed into the truck, resulting in a catastrophic explosion.

"Harry, bedtime," Sirius said waddling into the room. The little boy picked up the airplane and car, placing them on his bedside table before jumping into the bed. Sirius turned the nightlight on and sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"What story would you like tonight, baby?" He asked as he brushed Harry's hair out of his face with the back of his hand.

"GOLDILOCKS!" Harry shouted enthusiastically while clapping his hands.

"Okay," Sirius reached for the little space under the single drawer of the bed side table where they kept Harry's favorite bedtimes stories. "Scoot over, dear." He leaned back against the wall as Harry cuddled up to him. "Once upon a time, there was a little girl name Goldilocks…"

Remus smiled as he stood in the doorway of Harry's room. He closed his eyes and rested against the door frame listening to the lilt of Sirius's voice as he read to their younger son, soaking up the feeling of home and warmth that filled him in the precious moment. His mind started to drift and he wondered what it would be like with another child—a baby—in the house. How would Harry deal with not being the baby of the house anymore? He seemed to be handling the idea of a new baby pretty well, but that might change once the baby was born and they couldn't focus as much attention on him anymore. That brought him back to the conversation they had just had with Draco and he pondered over the words that the five year old said. Maybe he had just misinterpreted the words of his older cousins. It was a possibility he would discuss with Sirius later. His mind came back to the scene in front of him.

"…down the stairs, opened the door, and ran away into the forest. And she never returned to the home of the three bears. The end."

A drowsy Harry clung to his Daddy's shirt, trying his hardest to stay awake because he still wanted to hear a song before he fell asleep.

"Would you still like a song?"

Harry mumbled in affirmative, which caused both Remus and Sirius to chuckle quietly at the strong willed toddler.

"Hmm, what will I sing?" Sirius though out loud before settling on song. "The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms…."

FIN

**Don't forget to review! **

**ScarlettLilly**


End file.
